Soulmates Never Die
by cherrygash
Summary: Draco and Harry fights side by side in a fight against some deatheaters. Slash!


Soulmates Never Die  
  
The sea's evaporating,though it comes as no surprise. These clouds we're seeing,they're explosions in the sky.  
  
"CRASH,BOOM,BANG!" It sounded as they were in the middle of a video-game. People were screaming, things were exploding and there were blood and dead bodies everywhere. And in the middle of all this..were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. During their fourth year at Hogwarts they had realised that the bittre hate they felt for eachother, actually was love. They had shocked the whole school by walking into the great hall holding hands. Snape was shocked, Crabbe and Goyle looked more confused than usually, but the ones who got most upset were Ron and Hermione. They tried to talk to Harry, they screamed at him, they ever tried to de-curse him, but finally they got over it and accepted Draco into their little circle, and here they were 3 years later at a battle against some death eaters, fightning side by side.  
  
It seems written, but we can't read between the lines  
  
"RON! Behind you!" Harry screamed. Ron swung around and said a curse that made Macnair fly through the air and land 10 metres away."Thanks Harry." Ron said and looked thankfully at the place where Harry had been standing 30 seconds ago. "Harry?" Draco looked around. "Where is he?" panic was heard in his voice "Harry where the fuck are you?!" he screamed. "Calm down Malfoy, I bet he's very close." Hermione tried to calm him, but as always Draco did not listen. "Hermione,you and Ron has to go and help Lupin over there. I'm gonna go and look for Harry." "But.." Ron started. "No buts Weasley!Go help Lupin now." Hermione and Ron started walking towards Lupin but suddenly Ron stopped and turned around "You really love Harry, don't you ferret face?" Draco stared at him for a while before breaking into a grin "With all my heart weasel boy". And with that he ran away to search for his love.  
  
What good's religion when it's eachother we despise?  
  
"Draco!You made it!" Lucius voice was cold yet hopeful. "I'm so glad that you have sorted out your priorities and realised who your master is". "This is not what you think father. I am here to fight the followers of your so called master."  
  
Lucius gave his son a long, cold look "Have I taught you NOTHING?!" he roared. He threw himself at Draco, knocked him down and started to strangle him. The anger and hate in his eyes scared Draco but Lucius voice was calm when he spoke again. "I'm sorry it had to end this way my son, but you see those who are against my master must die." "That's what you think, you bastard." Harry's voice was heard behind Lucius back and before Malfoy Senior could react Harry had given him a kick in the back of his head. "HARRY! I'm so glad to see you!" Draco threw himslef in Harry's arms and kissed him. "I thought you were dead." He whispered. "You don't get rid of me that easily Malfoy. I thought you knew that" Harry smiled at Draco. "You don't get rid of me that easily either" Lucius hateful voice was heard.  
  
"And Harry, since you were raised by muggles I thought I was gonna kill you the old fashioned way" he said and drove a sword right into Harry's chest."Goodbye boy" he said and started to walk away. Harry's eyes widened, he looked down at the sword that were stuck in him and fell to the ground."NOO!How could you?!" Draco looked at his father, the man who he had once respected, but now he only felt hate for him."ADAVA KEDAVRA, you fuckin' piece of shit!" A flash of green light shot out from Draco's wand and hit Lucius right in his heart. Draco didn't even think twice about it, he just turned away from his dead father and ran to Harry. "HARRY!" Draco threw himself to the ground, lifted Harry up a bit and let Harry's head rest on his shoulder. The ravenhaired boy got paler every second, but opened his eyes slowly."Hey love" he smiled weakly "Promisse you'll never forget me" Draco planted a kiss on his forehead while tears were falling from his eyes. "You're gonna be OK Harry.You'll live and we will get married and move to London just like we've planned to." "I'm sorry I ruined the plans." He took Draco's hand and kissed it. He looked into Draco's grey, tearfilled eyes and whispered with his last draws of breath  
  
"Dry your eye, soulmate dry your eye. Cause soulmates never die". 


End file.
